2019
'2019' ''2019 Features * Dumb blonde (February 12, 2019) 'Singles' **Singles yet to be released* '2019 Accomplishments' *Frist female rapper to hit 103M RIAA certified units. *First rapper to hit 100M followers on instagram. *Queen sold 1M unites world wide. *Queen is certifed platinum in the US. *Dip is certifed gold and platinum in the US. *No broken hearts surpasses 100M streams on spotify. *Nicki Minaj surpasses Beyoncè as the 8th most subcribed female arist on youtube. *Only female with most songs to surpasses 200M streams on spotify. *Nicki extened her record for the most gold certifications by a female rapper in the uk with 13 gold certifications surpassing Adele and Little Mix. *Sold out a show in Australia in only six days with 9,500 tickets sold. *Made $2.5M from the Australia Fomo festival. *Only female rapper to have two albumbs sell over 300,000 WW first week. *Nicki Minaj now has the most singles (41) RIAA certifed '''platinum '''or higher of any act. *Ball for me is certifed platinum in the US. *Nicki is the most veiwed female rapper on youtube (including features) 20.6B views *According to apple music Nicki Minaj has been the most streamed female rapper on their platform since its launch in 2015. *Nicki Minaj's "The Nicki Wrld Tour" has surpassed "The Pinkprint Tour" and is OFFICIALLY the most successful tour in Europe by a female rapper in histor. * Nicki Minaj has sold out the BIGGEST arena in Europe, "The Manchester arena" which has a capacity of 22,000 seats! *Nicki Minaj is the female rapper with the most billbord hot 100 top 10's (17) *Nicki Minaj is the only female rapper to appear in the top 5 most streamed female arist on apple music in 2018. *Nicki Minaj, Anuel AA and Bantu's "Familia" has now surpasses 125k total sales in the US. *Nicki Minaj and Take Off's "Motor Sport" has reached 4,650,00 sales within the US. *Nicki is the only female rapper to appear on billbords greatest women of all time hot 100 list. The hot 100 has been present since 1991. *"Bang Bang" has now sold 15 Million copies WORLD-WID. It's the best selling female trio of all time and is Nicki Minaj's highest selling song to date. *Nicki Minaj's fourth studio album Queen is the only female rap album in HISTORY to spend 6 days at #1 Worldwide on apple music. *Nicki Minaj is the second most mentioned women on twitter. *"Women like me" is eligible for gold in the US. *Nicki was the most streamed female rapper in 2018 and fifth female overall. *"No Love" has now surpassed 300 million views on youtube. *"Good Form" surpasses "Chun-Li " making it the most veiwed video from the Queen era. *"Good Form" has now surpassed 900,000 sales in the US. *Nicki Minaj becomes the ONLY female rapper in history to surpass 30 Billion streams worldwide (spotify+youtube) *"Side To Side " has now sold 12.5 Million copies worldside, this is Nicki's fourth and Ariana's third song to achieve this. *"Hard White" has surpassed 200k total US sales. *Nicki minaj has grossed over $25 Million for the "The Nicki Wrld Tour" with only just 22 shows. *"Women like me" has now surpassed 1 million Shazams. *"Barbie Tingz" is now eligible for platuim in the US for selling 1,000,000 copies. *"Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded" surpassed 1 Billion streams on spotify, this is Nickis second album to do so. *"Bang Bang" has surpassed 1.3 Billions views on youtube. *Nicki Minaj is now the first female rapper to win a brit award since Lauryn Hill in 1997. *Krippy Kush is nominated for a heat latin music award, its Nickis first ever heat latin music award nomination. *"Your Love" is certifed Gold in Australia. *"Barbie Dreams" is certifed Gold in Australia. *"Ball for me" is certifed platinum in the Australia. *"Girl On Fire" is certifed 5X platinum in the Australia. *"Chun-Li" is certifed platinum in the Australia. *"Rich Sex" is eligible for gold in the US. *"MAMA"is eligible for gold in the US. *"BedRock" is eligible for 4X platinum in the US. *"No Frauds" has sold 250,000 pure sales worldwide and is eligible for platinum in the US. *"Rake It Up" has now been certifed 3X platinum in the US. 'Upcoming For 2019' *Feature on Kanye West's upcoming album "Yandhi" called "New Body" with Ty Dolla $ign *NM5 *Documentry *New Single's 'Music Videos' ' '''